Just As Good As Boys! (forms closed!)
by Nitia
Summary: The Holy Road is over and a new wind is blowing into Raimon, a new coach who wants to create an all girls football team, next to all-ready Raimons 1 and 2 team. A team full of girls, with two teams full of boys, for starters is going to be interesting. Finding love, friends, rivals and enemies. Rated T for safety.
1. FORMS AND AUTHORS NOTE

**FORMS AND AUTHORS NOTE**

So I've been interested in doing this for a while and so here it is. I wanted to do an all-girls football team, but that would take a LOT of imagination, which I believe would fry my brain to little pieces. And probably all the OC would be alike and that wouldn't be great. So this is where you come in.

I'm going to need 11 players (all girls, of course) and a coach as well (male or female don't really care), plus I could use at least 2 or 3 managers (boys or girls again, here I don't mind what it is). I would really appreciate if you could make your OC as complex as possible, to make them and the story interesting.

Also a few notes before the forms:  
1. You can submit (sorry if the word is not the best, could remember something better) twins, but whoever is going to do twins, make them a like yet still different if you know what I mean (so that you sometimes wonder if they are really twins), also one can be player and one manager, or just manager or just player, or both manager or both player (sorry for so much nonsense).  
2. This is going on on or (witch ever you're looking), so when something is no longer available I will write as soon as possible.  
3. You can put original characters as your OC family, from IE and IEGO (honestly a Nagumo Haruya/Burn or Suzuno Fuusuke/Gazel, sister or brother - if you are going with manager would be awesome! Just make their traits a bit alike, a bit).  
4. Also whoever submits an OC, will have a big part at deciding the main plots and things in the story.  
5. And do to the previous note; don't tell me that your OC is perfect for being the captain. Sorry but this will be decided during the story when I have all the OC.  
6. Also please put in full name of IE and IEGO characters.

* * *

******FOR ANY UPDATES ABOUT THE CHARACTERS AVAILABLE CHECK THE UPDATE (CHAPTER 2!) UPDATING LIKE CRAZY, SO CHECK REGULARLY !**

* * *

**FORMS:**

**Name: (please put surname first than name)**

**Nationality: (yeah that's right, s/he does not have to be from Japan, s/he could be from Antarctica if you want)**

**Age: (so this is happening after the Holy Road arc, so ages from 13 to 15 I think, but I may be wrong so if I am tell me, this is only for players and managers, for coach can be any age over 24)**

**Looks: (you can give picture or you can describe them, can go both, also you can draw your OC just tell me, okay)**

**Everyday outfit: (again as same as before, can use polyvore)**

**Special outfit: (formal, for dates and such stuff, same as before)**

**Sleepwear: (just go with it, don't know if I use it yet, but what if there is a camp like in IE)**

**Traits: good – bad (here I am going to be picky, because I would like to see complex OC, so s/he should have 2 times less bad than good, for instance if your OC has 10 good traits, you have to put in 5 bad traits, also not is you chose 11 good there can be 5 or 6 bad, this you can decide)**

**Family: (mother, father, brother, sister, grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles and for coach only: can have a wife or husband, or fiancé and even kids. Here I don't have a limit to how many family member s/he have, you can have 1 or 20)**

**Crush: (here you can put in more than one, but one has to be your OC main crush, the one you want for OC to date, please put in which one is the main one, for the coach if s/he is single you can also put in IE characters as crushes, maybe perhaps Gouenji Shuuya or Fubuki Shirou, anyone you want)**

**Friends: (from IE and IEGO, don't worry about others OC, you don't know them, no limit)**

**Best friends: (same as before, only up to 2, that's maximum) **

**Rivals and enemies: (yeah I put this in here as well, so you have to put in at least one for rival and one enemy, come one I know you hate at least one, it doesn't have to be from Raimon you know)**

**Position: (for coach just write in coach, for manager, manager and for player put in which position they play, can play more than one – currently needing: at least 1 goalkeeper, at least 4 defenders , at least 4 midfielders and at least 2 forwards)**

**Element: (you have wind, earth, fire and wood; for what belongs in each category go here: wiki/Elements** **for instance music shoots like Fortissimo belongs in the wood category)**

**Hissatsu: (up to 4 without keshin and one with kesihin, if OC has it, so total of 5. Also please describe them, how the work and how you get them to work. And side note, even if you want your OC to be a beginner, put them in, because they will learn them throughout the story, why am I saying this is, there are your OC, from your mind, so I can try to create them, but its possible they won't fit with their personality, so make the effort, please)**

**Keshin: (yes or no. Meaning will they learned them, or you don't want for your OC to have a keshin ever. If you chose yes, please tell me how they summon them and how they look, you can use picture)**

**Keshin armed: (yes or no. If yes how does your OC looks, when armed, you can use picture)**

**Bio: (here I want you to go NUTS. I want you to write everything else you want me to know about your OC. Additionally I would love it, if you included this stuff:  
1: the reasons for wanting your OC becoming a coach, player or manager.  
2: if they are from another country, how, when and why did the come here.  
3: how do you know when your OC is sad, mad or embarrassed and in love (how do other see it there is something wrong, taking less care of them self, stuttering, getting mad at every little thing…)  
4: how the react in difficult and different situation, do they panic, scream, get scared stiff, or are the brave, focused, over cautious…  
5: do they make friends easy, are they easy to trust…  
6: for coach – what training method would s/he use…  
7: for manager – how would s/he help the girls and the coach, meaning information, comfort…  
8: overall past and how they meet their friends…  
9: for coach, you can tell if s/he was in the last Raimon or anything else, was s/he an alien in IE, go crazy…)**

* * *

I know it is a lot, but I like to know as much as possible, to make it as interesting as possible. Now the story will not start until I have all the OC I need.

So this is all from me for now. Happy creativity and will be waiting to see what you came up with, but please don't fry your brain… If you're working on an the OC but need more time, but don't want, for family or main crush to be stolen, tell me and I will write s/he is no longer available, also whoever is going for coach, if you need a lot of time (don't blame you, I am crazy, with the questions and requirements), tell me and I will write that the coach is done.

And with that…

Have fun, goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is OUT!


	2. THE PROLOGUE

_HELLO MINA!_

**___Disclaimer: _**___I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone, or Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. If I did, I would be SUPER RICH! witch I am not so, bummer. Also all of the OC-s currently belong to there respective creators from right here. I only own the plot of the story..._

___I would like to thank you all for submitting and reading the story._

___Now ON WITH THE STORY!_

___Oh listen to this while you reed, it sets the mood: youtube: watch?v=R1wQPcFDsKI (or type: inazuma eleven yureru teikoku)_

* * *

**THE PROLOGUE **

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Fuyukai Suguru asked, scared and pathetic as usual.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Kyouzou Kinzan answered, confidence in his eyes and a smile between evil and joy.

"It's just that we don't know anything, what if it doesn't work, the school could lose all the interest it has just gotten back…" Fuyukai got nervous, taking his glasses into his hand and cleaning them while his arms were just all over the place… "W-we might have won the Holy Road, but if this goes down the hill… if they lose…"

"THEY WILL NOT!" Kyouzou got mad, slamming his hand on the desk, making the cat run away... "That's why I chose those two! There are the best and what is even better she gave me the perfect idea, and what is even more, they both know nothing! Everything will go according to plan, not even the new Seitei Hibiki, won't be able to stop this!" He stared to rub his hand together… "Fuyukai, get The Enterprise on the phone, I got some good news for them."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_YATTA! I got the OC-s and this is the beginning, kind of mysterious, ne? So now that I got all the OC, I will write individual storys for all the OC, this will be short and it will first be send to the OC respective creator, to see if I am understanding your OC-s right, then they will be posted here. Now I got school for another 3 weeks (tasukete!) so honestly I don't know when in certain. And now an additional question for you: _

_What do you thing they are planning? _

_And who do you think is The Enterprise (PS: Is it a good name?) _

_Have fun, goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is OUT!_


	3. ENTER FUBUKI YUSABURU

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone, or Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. If I did, I would be SUPER RICH! witch I am not so, bummer. Also all of the OC-s belong to there respective creators from right here. I only own the plot of the story..._

_I would like to thank you Shiranai Atsune for submitting her awesome OC_

_Update: Japanese words:_

_*Ohayo* - Good morinig or hey_

_*Baka* - Idiot_

_*Nani* - What_

_Now ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

**ENTER FUBUKI YUSABURU**

"Are you sure about this?" Fubuki Shirou asked.

"Definitely. I want the world to see that girls can play soccer too." Yusa answered.

"I will keep them safe." Fubuki said as he hugged their daughters Shiranai and Atsune.

"But mommy we'll miss you." It was Shiranai, her long silver hair framing her grey eyes full of sadness.

"Don't worry, you can come and visit me at any time and I will come and visit as much as possible, ne." Yusa said as she lifted Atsune in to her arms, she was just like Atsuya, you put a picture of Atsuya and Atsune together and it was like they were twins.

"Just don't get too violent, being coach. And try not to get all bottled up again, okay." That is what Shirou feared the most, she turning back to how she was, when she was captain of the Galourmore soccer team.

"Don't worry, I have Endou-sama there and if things turn bad, I will come home immediately." That made Shirou a bit more optimistic, after all Endou, know a lot and he was the coach of Raimon.

"So you will be staying with Touko?" He asked, hugging his wife, only to find out she was shaking badly, she was scared.

"Yeah, everything is planned out as we speak." She hugged back, and hugged Shiranai as well.

"See you soon?" Fubuki asked.

"Definitely."

"I love you Yusa-chan!"

…

The ride was long, but it was relaxing for Yusa, she was going to do this no matter what, she is going to create an all-girls' soccer team and in Raimon that was possible. Soon enough Inazuma Steal Plaza was in view, this was happening, she was ready and everything was just perfect, until she saw a spider in her rear view mirror, she immediately stopped the car, nearly creating a car crash, got out and stared to get rid of the spider. It took at least half an hour to get rid of the damn thing, she hated spider, she hated all bugs, but spiders were the worst. After that little incident she got back on the track, towards Raimon Jr. High School. She got there ferly quick, considering she was playing tag with a spider for 30 minutes, she stopped the car in front, of the school. It got bigger; she stopped admiring the new and improved school and started to walk toward the main building, only to find a team playing on the soccer field. She stopped and soon enough she saw a familiar face: Endou Mamoru, he has matured, but then again she was at his wedding, well let's say it was not boring. Endou must have felt her gaze, because he looked up directly at her and smiled.

"OI, YUSA." He screamed like crazy while waving his hand, then again maybe he didn't mature. Still it brought Yusa a smile and she got down the stairs and towards, meanwhile all the players were more interested at her then playing soccer.

"Ohayo, Haruna, Endou-sama." She said as she got close.

"What are you doing her Yusa?" Haruna asked, happy to see her friend again.

"OH, you're not fat anymore, Yusa." Endou said in a teasing voice, which caused Yusa and Haruna smacking him on the head. The boys just looked surprised, that the person who just called their coach, Endou-sama, just smacked the living stars out of him.

"You BAKA, she was pregnant!" Haruna started yelling at Endou…

"And why are you standing around, should you practice?!" She was now yelling at the boys.

"Ne, Yusa, why are you here?" Asked Endou while scratching his head where he was just smacked, twice. Yusa looked at him with confident eyes and big smile on her face.

"I'm here to create an all-girls soccer team!"

"NANI?" Both Endou and Haruna said in surprise.

…

"So you want to create an all-girls soccer team?" The principal asked.

"Hay." She answered.

"Why? And what makes you think that girls will join?" She looked at the principal with warm, gentle but still confident look in her eyes.

"Because, I know that girls can be just as strong as boys. And they will join, because they want a bigger role in this world and soccer is currently has biggest rating in the whole world. That is why."

"Very well, you have my permission…" *that was easy* thought Yusa.

"But you will have to share your position with another coach."

"NANI?!"

* * *

_So here was a little story for Yusa and now for some info._

* * *

**Name:** Fubuki Yusaburu (Yusa is a nickname. Yusa-chan is what Fubuki calls her)

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Age:** 24

**Looks: **Long black hair tied into a ponytail, two white-colored locks of her hair are dangling in front of her eyes. She also has light (near sky) blue eyes and regular colored skin.

**Everyday outfit: **She wears a tan coat, blue sweater, tattered and ripped jeans as well as black low-heeled office shoes.

**Special outfit:** Usually, she wears anything with pants, however, for formal, she decides to wear a short black sparkly dress (kinda like the black version of what Katniss wore for her interview in the Hunger Games)

**Sleepwear:** She wears a sky pale blue shirt with spaghetti straps, V-cut that shows her belly button and a pair of white shorts that reaches half of her thighs.

**Traits: **She is distant, strict, cold and demeaning. She is shown to have a sadistic side as well. She wanted to show her emotions but was too stubborn to share her feelings. As the series progresses, she becomes dense and more open to her teammates. But when she's playing soccer, she becomes violent, strict and intimidating. She also develops feelings for Fubuki Shiro when he is determined to help her- especially with her feelings.**  
**In a summary:  
Bad: Cold, aggressive, brutal, wants to be strong, dismisses all other feelings (former)  
Good: Warm, dense (i have no idea if that's either good or bad), gentle, kind (current, thanks to Fubuki)

**Family:**

Sanada Ran (Sanada means 'braid' and Ran means 'orchid') (Adoptive Younger Sister. Second to Youngest. Pure white hair with two buns on top. Red eyes.) (GK)

Tomoshibi Gyousei (Tomoshibi means 'light' and Gyousei means 'morning star') (Adoptive Younger Brother. Same Age yet Second Eldest. Short dark green hair, spikey. Brown eyes.) (MF)

Amadare Kyougisha (Amadare means 'raindrops' and Kyougisha means 'athlete') (Adoptive Younger Brother. Youngest of the Four. Bright blue hair with dark navy blue highlights. Yellow eyes.) (DF)

Fubuki Shirou (husband)

Fubuki Shiranai (daughter, 3 yrs old, looks like a long-haired version of her father)

Fubuki Atsune (daughter, 2 and a half years old, almost looks excatly like Atsuya)

**Crush:** Fubuki Shirou

**Friends: **The Galourmore Soccer team players, Endou, Fubuki, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Hitomiko, Haruna, Fuyuka, Aki, Natsumi, Kogure, Kidou, Gouenji, Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou and practically almost everyone else in Raimon.

**Best friends: **Touko and Rika (Rika for some reasons unknown)

**Rivals and enemies:** Used to hate: Endou and Fubuki. Is annoyed by (and sort of an enemy): Kogure, for his pranks. And rival is Gouenji.

**Bio:**  
1: As a coach, Yusaburu wanted to socialize with others even more, although she is a bit curious about Yukimura, Amemiya and Tenma (who reminds her of Endou. A lot.)  
3: Sad: You can see little baby tears if you look close enough. Mad: She becomes very loud. Embarrassed: Her cheeks are pink/red. In love: She blushes and stares at them a lot. She also tries to deny and change the subject. And even looks away, still blushing, tapping her chin with her finger.  
4: She has a fear of bugs, she tries to get rid of them whenever and wherever she can. She squeals and blushes in embarrassment. However, in a situation, she tries to act calm but her body still shakes, how much she shakes is how chaotic is the situation.

5: She doesn't make a lot of friends that much- most of them are her teammates- so she tries to socialize with the help of Touko and Rika.  
6: Knowing her, she would probably use the trickiest one she could think of. (and sometimes, the most harsh way as possible)  
8: The hardcore captain and first female captain in Galourmore history. She's cold and determines to put them into top shape to win the championships. She's a member of top striker groups in Galourmore, being in the co-group; Elements. Each one of them control all four of the elements, so far, only being four members- her and other three. Galourmore specializes in nano-technology that enables kids to have super-speed/strength and accuracy. So far, only the elements were able to be successful while the others...not so much. Once they've learned the truth in Galourmore, they immediately sent themselves away by purposely failing. They enrolled in Galourmore High, because if they don't, they would be taken away their abilities (which would also kill them). So far, they've only manage to get one of the cures. They were told that if they win the championships, they would be cured. So far, after she joined Raimon, she doesn't seem to get along with them first. The only ones she got along with was Shiro, Endou and the managers.

Season 3: Raimon was sent to a friendly match with Galourmore Jr. High; who instantly defeated them 5-0 in the first half. Sanada Ran, their goalkeeper, has mastered Majin the Hand, which caused everyone to gape. Amadare Kyougisha sensed something weird about Endou and informed her about it. She told them, that with her strength, skill and Galourmore's intelligence, they would be unstoppable. Then, as soon as Raimon got the upper hand in the second match, Galourmore electrocuted her with the electric collar hidden in her uniform, even though Raimon scored only two points. She, Sanada Ran, Amadare Kyougisha and Tomoshibi Gyousei realized they were just pawns. An experiment that had soon gone wrong and was thrown away. Kyougisha collapsed, followed by Ran, then Gyousei shortly after. They were soon replaced with Project Cy-borgs. Yusaburu was comforted by Shiro, she did not get why he was comforting her when she defeated them hardcore. But his words melted her strict, stone-cold heart. With Raimon's help, they defeated Cy-borgs and Galourmore High. And had a real friendly match just like how real strength and skills are shown. She soon joined them, wanting to be closer to Shiro, learn more from Endou and get closer to attaining real strength and skill. After Raimon and Galourmore's battle, that Endou showed her the true meaning of strength and skill, she began to respect him well. (Going as far as calling him Endou-sama). So far, after she joined Raimon, she doesn't seem to get along with them first. The only ones she got along with was Shiro, Endou and the managers.

Season 4: She did not appear until the end where she watched the finals. In the end, she played soccer at Raimon after graduation and left like the others in end- only that she left with Fubuki to be with him.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this little story and some info and no it is not all off the info._

___Have fun, goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is OUT!_


	4. ENTER SOYOKAZE AKEMI

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone, or Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. If I did, I would be SUPER RICH! witch I am not so, bummer. Also all of the OC-s belong to there respective creators from right here. I only own the plot of the story..._

_I would like to thank you __**ShadowCyclone **__for submitting her awesome OC_

_Now ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Japanese words: _

_*Nippon* - Japan_

_*Ohayo* - Good morinig or hey_

_ *Nani* - What_

_ *Nande* - Why_

_ *Arigatou* - Thanks_

_ *Chigau* - Wrong, mistake (you're wrong)_

_ *Wakatta* - I understand_

_ *Arigatou gozaimasu* - Thank you very much _

_ Thank you for finding mistakes and thank you Kusanagi Laevateinn, for this reminder didn't think about it. Hope it's okay._

* * *

**ENTER SOYOKAZE AKEMI**

"OHAYO, NIPPON!" Akemi shouted as she got out of the plane. All the people at the airport looked at her weirdly, which made her mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKIN' AT?" She screamed at the people who gave her the weird look, after that they all just seemed to shut up and got just a little scared. Akemi did not have patients, especially when someone gave her a "look".

And she definitely did not have patients at the airports, to many questions…

"Why do you care why I'm here?!"

"Ma'am, please come down, it is standard procedure all foreign people must go through this procedure." It bugged Akemi, she was responsible and she knew that this was a necessity, but still, right now it bugged her.

"I'm here on an official business." She said while exhaling, her frustration.

"How long will you be staying, ma'am?"

"I don't know." Just as she got rid of the anger it was back.

"Ma'am we need accurate time of your stay her in Japan."

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW! I HAVE NO IDEA IF WHATEVER I AM TRYING TO ACHIEVE WILL BECOME REALITY OR NOT!"

…

Finally after 2 hours of being held at the police station, some good stuff came through. She knew she took it too far when the police got involved, but the greatest relief came when she saw Onigawara Gengorou, who helped her get out of the grave situation she just got in, all the while she was pacing left and right in the station.

"Got in trouble again?" It was a voice she didn't quite recognize, but seemed familiar.

"Aki? Why are you here?" It was her best friend I the whole world or better yet she was like her sister.

"Ohayo, Onigawara-san called me here, to come and collect you." She did little quotes, when she said come and collect you and started giggling.

…

"So why are you back in Japan, Akemi?" Aki asked while she was driving to her home.

"Well, I want to become a coach." Akemi answered.

"But that's not the whole story is it?" Aki always knew when Akemi was trying to hide something.

"Well…" Akemi started, but couldn't finish.

"Oh, so something is wrong. You always get quiet when something is wrong."

"Truth is…" She took in a deep breath… "I had to leave Italia for a while."

"Was it Fideo-kun?" Aki asked.

"He is a coach and now in Italia the representatives matches for the world are about to begin again, you know Italia is one of the first to announce their representatives. So he is spending a lot of time with the team…"

"And has become like a stranger to you?" Aki finished.

"Pretty much. It was going so well, and then this happened, but soccer to both of us means the world, so I couldn't be that mean to him, to make him chose me or soccer. So I chose for myself, and left, and besides I want to become a coach, get back into soccer, you know. And who better than to be with the biggest soccer freak in the world." She said smiling.

"Endou-kun, will be happy, to see you again."

"Ne, Aki?"

"Nani?"

"May I stay with you?" Hands in a begging position and puppy dog eyes.

"Well of course. It was part of my plan anyway." Aki said happily.

"YAY, arigatou, Aki-chan. Ne, I heard you are getting close to Ichinose." Akemi said in a teasing voice.

"Nande? Chigau, you have it all wrong. Where did you hear that?" Aki got totally red in the face.

"Hee? You do know Kazuya and I are very close cousins." Akemi started laughing like crazy, while Aki was red all over the face.

…

"Wakatta." Akemi said in the phone and hung up.

"Ne, what did they say?" Aki asked wanting to hear the answer.

"Currently they don't need new coaches and I can't be a sub coach with Endou-kun. But they said if anything comes up they will call me right away." Akemi answered, just a little bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure something will come up, Akemi." Aki said as she offered cookies to her friend.

…

"Wakatta! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Akemi said excited more than usual.

"Nani?" Aki asked, she knew that it had to be something pretty big news to get Akemi this excited.

"I'm going to be sharing a position as a coach to an all-girl soccer team!"

* * *

_Here you had a little story for Akemi and now for some more info... _

**Name:** Soyokaze Akemi

**Nationality:** Italian

**Age:** 25

**Looks:** She has hip length brown hair with red highlights which is tied up in a pony-tail and her bangs are swept to the side, half-covering her left eye. Her eyes are green.

**Everyday outfit:** (hope I described it well enough) She wears denim capris along with a white shirt with a blue sweater over it. She also wears black and white sport shoes. She also wears a black wristwatch and sometimes tops of the outfit with a black fedora.

**Special outfit:** For formal events she let's her hair down and although she keeps the same fedora on, her outfit is very different. She wears a brown dress which hugs her figure. She also wears a white belt around her waist and knee-length brown boots to top it off.

**Sleepwear:** For sleepwear, she wears an over sized jersey with sweatpants.

**Traits: **She thinks rationally and is always responsible. She's considerate and always willing to help when its needed. But she can also be very impatient and intimidating (in other words-scary)

**Family: **Ichinose Kazuya (cousin)

**Crush:** Fideo

**Friends:** Fideo Aldena, Mark Kruger, Dylan, Raimon Natsumi, Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Tsurugi Yuuchi, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Kino Aki, Kidou Yuuto, Kudou Fuyuka, Otonashi Haruna, Fubuki Shirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta and Domon Asuka

**Best friends:** Aki and Ichinose

**Rivals and enemies:** She has a long time rivalry with Kidou. And her enemy would be... Fuyuka. (she doesn't know why, she just can't get along with Fuyuka AT ALL)

**Position:** Coach

**Bio: **First off, I want my OC to be a coach because I think the team will need a coach like her. After all, she's experienced in soccer and she has an eye to note down what people are lacking.

She was born, brought up and trained in Italy. When she was 18 she went to visit her cousin in America. When he told her about the soccer ability that some players in Japan had, she was interested and decided to go over. She can speak fluent Italian and English and though her Japanese isn't perfect, she can converse nonetheless.

People sense that's something is wrong when she becomes too quite because normally, she talks a lot.

If the situation is life-risking, she'll freeze and won't be able to move at all. If the situation is not life-risking, she tries her best to remain calm and she has a habit of pacing while she thinks of a way out of the situation.

Yes. She makes friends easily (being very sociable) and people tend to trust her just as easily as she is responsible. But there are still people that can't accept her (like Kidou).

Being the fun type, she normally doesn't drill the players too hard like Teikoku does. She often sets up hiking trips and maybe a fun friendly match once in a while to boost the team. Otherwise, she joins in the training to help the team adapt to a skilled style of playing.

As I said, being born in Italy, she grew up like a regular kid. being totally into the soccer world, she met Fideo. It was rather by accident really. She just happened to bump into him. For the Japanese friends, she met them after being introduced by Ichinose. She got along well with them but especially with Aki. They like have a special bond.

She wasn't much in IE but she was well known in Italy for her skilled plays.

* * *

_Thank you all who read and review, it gives me a boast and Kusanagi I really hope not..._

_If there are no new updates in two days... I am probably dead... _

_But seriously probably won't update tomorrow, cus I have to study for 1 test and I am going to be questioned in 2 subjects, so tomorrow is probably a no go, because I need to write the new chapter for the OC and then send it to it's respectful creator, so that I am going to do tomorrow, probably. But then again I am unpredictable and I don't trust myself, so you never know..._

_Any-who did a bit of rambling there sorry..._

_ Have fun, goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is OUT!_


	5. HERE SHE IS ANDERSON KANADE

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone, or Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. If I did, I would be SUPER RICH! witch I am not so, bummer. Also all of the OC-s belong to there respective creators from right here. I only own the plot of the story..._

_I would like to thank you **FullofStars **__for submitting her awesome OC!_

_Now ON WITH THE STORY!_

___Japanese words: _

_*Ohayo* - Good morinig or hey_

_*Nani* - What_

_*Otosan* - Father_

_*Daijoubu desuka* - Are you okay_

_*Yoshi* - Okay_

_*Gomen* - I'm sorry_

_*Sou ka* - I see (not seeing with eyes, but understanding)_

_*Demo* - But_

* * *

**HERE SHE IS ANDERSON KANADE**

"Kanade, wake up, breakfast is ready!" It was her mother Sandra, a typical American woman.

"Hay…" said Kanade as she got out of bed… "I'll be down in 5 minutes." And with that she got ready for another day at school. The only thing she was excited about was seeing her two best friends and him. And when she thought of him she started blushing.

"Kanade-chan, may I enter?" It was her father Takashi, a typical Japanese man.

"H-hay, o-oto-otosan."

"Kanade-chan are you okay, you're stuttering?" Takashi asked her daughter, as he entered… "Daijoubu desuka? You're red all over the face?" Now even more worried, when he saw how red in the face his daughter was.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." Kanade said while trying to control her blushing and stuttering.

"Hee, you sure Kanade-chan."

"H-Hay." She tried to look confident, but no such luck.

"Yoshi, then get downstairs, your mother is waiting with breakfast." He said as he got out from her room. Kanade was left alone, thinking to herself *_I got to do something about this shyness_*.

…

The school bell ring announcing, that classes were about to start. The first year class was starting to pack with other students and was getting a bit loud.

"Ohayo, Kanade." It was Aoi one of her best friends in the world.

"Ohayo, Aoi…" Kanade said with a smile… "How was soccer practice?"

"It was great, ever since the Holy Road, the team has been getting better all the time." Aoi said excited.

"That's good to hear."

"And you won't believe what happened yesterday…"

"Nani?" Kanade said excitingly.

"Well this women came to our school and I think she is friends with Otonashi-senpai and Endou-kantoku, but the main part was she was really respectful to Endou-kantoku, even calling him Endou-sama, but then she and Otonashi-senpai just smacking right on the head…"

"Ohayo Aoi, Kanade." It was Shinsuke, and the way he interrupted Aoi mad her mad.

"Ohayo Shinsuke." Said Kanade.

"Oi, Shinsuke you interrupted my story." Aoi started.

"Gomen Aoi." If anything Shinsuke was cute, when he was all sorry like.

"It's okay… now where was I? Oh yeah, and then she, the woman…" Aoi started again.

"Ohayo Aoi, Kanade, Shinsuke!" It was Tenma and if anything it made Kanades heart jump two beats and she started to felt her face blushing really bad.

"Ohayo Tenma!" Shinsuke said excited.

"O-o-ohayo T-T-Tenma." Kanade said, struggling to control her stuttering.

"Oi Tenma you interrupted my story!" Aoi said.

"Ah, gomen Aoi." Tenma started to apologize, bowing down and scratching the back of his hair. And then Shinsuke got involved as well, Kanade was just watching, like usual, but she did saw Tsurugi walking in.

"O-ohay T-Tsurugi."

"Ohayo, what are they fighting about now?" Tsurugi said as he sat down next to Kanade.

"T-T-Tenma i-in-interrupted A-Aoi, w-while s-s-she was t-t-telling me t-this s-story." Kanade said.

"Oh, Sou ka. And why are you stuttering? Was it because of Tenma or me?" Tsurugi asked which made Kanade go all shades of red in less than 5 seconds. He knows she had a crush on him for a while and he also knows that she had an even larger crush on Tenma that didn't seem to go away. She never told him, he just figured it out on his own.

"T-T-Te-Ten-Tenma." She said while looking down at the table.

"You know you should just tell him." Tsurugi said while he was resting his head on his hand and looking at her from the side.

"I-I-I c-c-couldn't d-d-do t-that."

"You need a confidence boost; yesterday this woman came saying she wants to create an all-girl soccer team. Perhaps you should join, if it happens."

"D-D-Demo, I-I'm n-not t-that good at s-s-soccer."

"I didn't mean as a player, if this is true they are going to need managers, you could try that. You would be with people but mostly girls, so I think you should try it." Tsurugi finally said, just then the teacher came in and the class started.

…

**_-Looking for players for an all-girls soccer team, if interested come on the second training ground on Friday after school. Girls only! For more information, come to the club room and request either Fubuki Yusaburu or Soyokaze Akemi.-_**

The notes were all over the school and the talk has started. Kanade was looking at the bulletin board.

*_Perhaps I should try_* was the only thing she thought about.

…

"Here we are." Said Otonashi Haruna as the door slide open. Inside were two women and it looks like there were talking about soccer, or maybe even arguing. Kanade wasn't sure.

"Ohayo Yusa, Akemi. I brought a girl who wants to talk to you guys." Otonashi Haruna said.

"Sou ka, what do you want?" The one with long black hair, some while locks and sky blue eyes said. Kanade took in a deep breath…

"My name is Anderson Kanade and I would love to become a manager!"

* * *

_Here you had a little story of Kanade and now for some more info..._

* * *

**Name:** Anderson, Kanade

**Nationality:** American

**Age:** 13 years old

**Looks:** long slightly curly brown hair that reaches to her lower back. She has light blue eyes.

**Everyday outfit: **a black t-shirt that says 'To love is to destroy' with skinny jeans.

**Special outfit:** A light pink dress that reaches to her shins. She wears pearls as a necklace and earrings.

**Sleepwear:** a white t-shirt with a duck on it, it also says 'Never trust a duck' and in smaller letters 'bloodthirsty little beasts'. She also wears light blue sweat pants.

**Traits:** good – Friendly. More capable than she looks. Doesn't get mad easily. When she does get mad, she doesn't hold a grudge. She'll take everything seriously. Bad - Shy. Quiet. Naive. She'll take everything seriously.

**Family:** she has her two parents. Her mother is American her name is Anderson Sandra and her father is Japanese his name is Anderson Takashi.

**Crush: **Matsukaze Tenma -main crush, Tsurugi Kyosuke

**Friends:** Aoi Sorano, Akane Yamana, Midori Seto, Tenma Matsukaze, Shinsuke Nishizono, Kyosuke Tsurugi.

**Best friends**: Aoi Sorano and Akane Yamana.

**Bio:**  
1: the reasons for wanting your OC becoming a coach, player or manager. She wants to be a manager because she thought it would help with her shyness and make her more outgoing.  
2: if they are from another country, how, when and why did the come here. Her mother is American but her father is Japanese. So her father wanted to move back to Japan because he missed Japan, her mother didn't mind. They arrived in inazuma town when Kanade started her first year of junior high.  
3: how do you know when your OC is sad, mad or embarrassed and in love. You'll know she's sad when she stops talking and zones out more. You'll know she's mad when she starts yelling and getting mad at every little thing. You'll know when she's embarrassed or in love when she starts stuttering a lot and can't stop blushing.  
4: how the react in difficult and different situation, do they panic, scream, get scared stiff, or are the brave, focused, over cautious… she's the type that would freak out and only think about the worst possible scenario.  
5: do they make friends easy, are they easy to trust… she can't make friends too easily but is a trustworthy person.  
7: for manager – how would s/he help the girls and the coach, meaning information, comfort… she's not good at comforting people but will help the girls or coach however she can. No matter what they ask.  
8: overall past and how they meet their friends… she lived in America all her life. She didn't have too much friends. She meet Aoi Sorano and made friends with her because they're in the same class. Then she met Akame Yamana through Aoi Sorano.

* * *

_Thank you all who read and review, hopefully you enjoyed this little story and info of Kanade._

___Have fun, goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is OUT!_


	6. HERE HE IS YACHIKO TSUBASA

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone, or Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. If I did, I would be SUPER RICH! witch I am not so, bummer. Also all of the OC-s belong to there respective creators from right here. I only own the plot of the story..._

_I would like to thank **ShadowCyclone **__for again submitting another awesome OC!_

_Now ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Japanese words:_

_*Botchan* - Young master, young lord_

_*Sou ka* - I see (not seeing with eyes, but understanding)_

_*Onegai* - Please_

_*Arigatou* - Thank you_

_*Hai* - Yes_

_*Gomenasai* - I'm really sorry_

_*Minna* - Everybody_

_*Otosan* - Father_

_*Wakatta* - I understand_

* * *

**HERE HE IS YACHIKO TSUBASA**

"Botchan, some visitors have come to see you. They are saying that they are your friends. Shall I let them in?" The butler asked.

"Have they given you names?" The young master said.

"I shall go and ask." And with that the butler was gone, leaving the young master alone in his room.

…

"Botchan, they said their names are Kirino Ranmaru, Nishiki Ryouma, Kurama Norihito, Aoyama Shunsuke and Ichino Nanasuke, shall I let them in?

"Yes."

"Very well, botchan." Said the butler, as he bowed down to his young master.

"The young master will see you now." The butler said to the visitors as he opened the door to the young masters' room.

"Oy, Yachiko what is with the security? I mean really, it is…" Nishiki started, but could not finish, because when he entered Tsubasas room, he was all in awe. After all the room was full of electronics, next to normal teenage stuff.

"Nee Nishiki why did you stopped?" Kurama asked, but soon enough he got the answer.

"Never mind." Was all he could say. One after the other they all come in and one after the other they were all surprised, all except one…

"Konnichiha Yachiko, we have just finished practice and we thought we should come and visit you." Kirino said, not looking around the room, but looking at Tsubasa.

"Oy Kirino, are you not surprised by the size of this ROOM?" Nishiki said so loud that there was a small echo.

"Not really, it is as big as Shindous." Kirino normally replied.

"How is Shindou?" Tsubasa asked, after all Shindou was one of his first friends and his best friend.

"He is doing much better and apparently he is coming to school in two days." Aoyama said exited, in his own calm way, but Tsubasa thought he was always calm.

"Demo, he won't be able to play soccer for at least a month." Ichino said.

"Sou ka. Nee, would you care some refreshments?" Tsubasa said.

"There you go again, talking fancy." Nishiki started to tease him and everybody started laughing.

"Very well, so everybody gets drinks, except for you Nishiki." Tsubasa replayed.

"NANI! OY COME ON! IT WAS JUST A JOKE! Yachiko, onegai!" Nishiki started begging for the drink.

"Fine." Tsubasa said with a sigh.

"Arigatou, botchan… no, no, that one slipped…" Nishiki started.

"That is it! No drink for you!" Tsubasa said as he left the room.

…

It has been an hour since Tsubasas friends came to visit. They were all in his room, chatting, except Nishiki who was still begging for his drink.

"Oh, it has already been an hour." Kurama said surprised.

"We should go, if we wish to get there in time." Kirino said to the others… "We are going to visit Shindou, you can join us if you wish Yachiko." Kirino now said to Tsubasa.

"Sure." Tsubasa said, he didn't want to leave his "little babies" (that what he calls his electronic stuff), but he did want to see Shindou.

"Botchan?" There was a call from behind the door along with a knock.

"Hai." And with that the butler entered and gave Tsubasa and his friends a small bow.

"Your father has just come home and has requested for you to see him."

"Very well, please tell father that I will see him later, right now I am going with my friend to see Shindou." Tsubasa said.

"Unfortunately botchan, he has requested your presence right now."

"Fine, I will come as soon as see my friends off." Tsubasa said a little annoyed.

"Very well, I will tell your father. He is waiting for you in his study." The butler said before he left.

"Gomenasai minna." Tsubasa said while bowing to his friends.

"Not to worry, we'll tell Shindou you said hello." Kirino said, while he put his hand on Tsubasas shoulder.

"Arigatou." Tsubasa said with a small sad smile.

…

"Otosan, may I enter?" Tsubasa asked through the dark wood door of his father study, with a knock.

"Hay."

"You wanted to talk to me Otosan?" Tsubasa asked as he walked into his father study, it was elegant, and all in dark wood and red color.

"Tsubasa-kun, I know that you are smart, your grades confirm that. And I know that you will run my business efficiently once I pass it to you. But your love for electronics concerns me, it's not that it's not useful, it is, but the truth is you sometimes lose focus on what is important in life. Listen I know that you are very social, which is odd concerning your love for electronics, but I want you, no, I need you to show me, that you are capable of a commitment to something else and to someone else. Like for instance Shindou is to soccer and I am not trying to compere you to him… Just find something, please son." His father Yachiko Amuro gave him the speech, he was never mean to his son, never yelling to anybody, not even when his workers did something wrong. And he was fully committed to his family and his work and especially his son.

"Wakatta!" Was all Tsubasa could say, he wanted to be just as good as his father and he wanted him to know he could be trusted.

…

Tsubasa was thinking of what to do, to ably his father wishes, when he came across this on the notice board in school…

**_-Looking for players for an all-girls soccer team, if interested come on the second training ground on Friday after school. Girls only! For more information, come to the club room and request either Fubuki Yusaburu or Soyokaze Akemi.-_**

*_I know I am no good at sports, but perhaps I should try as a manager. The boys team has girl managers, so why shouldn't they be a boy manager in the girls team_* was Tsubasa thought when he read the notice; he started to go back to his class, when he came across Ichino and Aoyama.

"Nee what did your father want yesterday?" Aoyama asked.

"He wanted for me to commit to something, like you guys are to soccer." Tsubasa normally replied as he took out his smartphone.

"And what will you do?" Ichino asked.

"Simple, I will become the manager of the all-girls soccer team."

* * *

_Here you had a little story of the only OC boy and now for some more info..._

* * *

**Name**: Yachiko Tsubasa

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Age: **14

**Looks:** He has spiky black hair and red-ish purple eyes.

**Everyday outfit: **A white dress shirt (without the tie) under a black unbuttoned vest with dark jeans and black sneakers.

**Special outfit:** A white dress shirt with a blue tie under a black vest on top of black trousers and black boots.

**Sleepwear:** An oversized white t-shirt with blue trek bottoms.

**Traits:** He is hardworking and is really smart. He can handle electronic stuff really well. He is also pretty sociable. On the other hand, he is also really obsessed with digital stuff making him less focused in life. Because of that, he is really unpredictable.

**Family: **

Kino Aki (Aunt)  
Dad: Yachiko Amuro  
Mom: Yachiko Yuni

**Crush:** None~

**Friends:** Ichino Nanasuke, Kirino Ranmaru, Seto Midori, Yamana Akane. Nishiki Ryouma, Kurama Norihito, Minamisawa Atsushi, Aoyama Shunsuke

**Best friends**: Shindou Takuto

**Rivals and enemies**: He has a long term rivalry with Kishibe Taiga and he despises Senguuji Yamato

**Bio:**

Well the reason for Tsubasa becoming a manager is because; he is pretty much useless in playing soccer so he can't enter the main guys team. Plus the team already had way too many managers.

People often label him as 'computer geek'. That's because he's always glued to any sort of electronic device from hand phones to computers… It's easy to notice when he isn't himself. That's because he totally freaks out.

But despite that, he can be surprisingly calm during a difficult situation. He doesn't make friends easily as he is socially awkward but he's the type of guy that can be trusted easily.

Being a computer geek, he can easily find any information that the team will need. He can also lend his strength when they need any help with cleaning, packing, setting out the drinks, etc.

He is also from a rich family and he met Shindou when their dads were working together on a business project. They've been pretty close since then. Although Shindou pursued piano and soccer, Tsubasa went into IT. When he entered Raimon, he met the rest of the gang.

* * *

_I would love to thank all how read this story and a special thank you to all who review. I apologize for a bit late update, I had school til Friday and then I was just lazy and too busy playing video games... And this is all folks..._

___Have fun, goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is OUT!_


	7. HERE SHE IS ASAKURA SHUREI

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone, or Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. If I did, I would be SUPER RICH! witch I am not so, bummer. Also all of the OC-s belong to there respective creators from right here. I only own the plot of the story..._

_I would like to thank **Kusanagi Laevateinn **__for again submitting this awesome OC!_

___Japanese words:_

_*Konichiwa* - Hello or good afternoon_

_*Hontou ni* - Really_

_*Ja matane* - Well, see you later_

_*Matane* - See you (shorter of Ja matane)_

_*Ohayo* - Good morinig or hey_

___Now ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

**HERE SHE IS ASAKURA SHUREI**

"Okay… blood pressure is normal. Blood test results are on their way, until then you will be staying here for observation, Miss Asakura." The doctor said.

"Gouenji sensei, how long will I be in here this time?" Shurei asked, this was not her first time to be stuck in a hospital.

"Probably 2 days, if everything goes all right. Now do you have any idea why you collapsed again?" Doctor Gouenji Katsuya asked, he was her doctor for quite a while now.

"No, I have no idea." _*I know why.*_

"Okay, are you in a stress free environment?"

"Yes, just for school, right now we had 1 tough test last week, but I didn't feel under stress." _*There were 3 tests and I was questioned twice*_

"Okay, no problems at home?"

"Well father brought his "new" family to visit, so nee-chan and nii-chan were quite on edge, but I get along." _*They nearly killed each other*_

"Really?"

"Yes." _*No, but I try to get along, so far not so good*_

"Just one more question, did you try to play any sports?"

"No." _*Total lie, I tried soccer.*_

"Okay, that is all for now." Doctor Gouenji said as he was leaving.

"Bye." Shurei said and as the doctor closed the doors, she was relived to be alone.

…

No, Shurei is not a liar; she just doesn't like it when people are worried about her. She prefers to not share her feelings, especially bad and sad feelings. Her father, her biological father and her mother got divorced. Her mom, Mikuni Haru never found a new man in her life, no she decided to give everything she had, from money to her own free time, to her children and her job. Her father (she always calls him father never dad), Asakura Souji, found a new women and they have their own children, he wanted to remain in touch with his "old" family, but her brother Ryou, despises him for leaving their mother alone in a difficult position. Her sister Mitsu, hates his "new" family, her father not so much, but his "new" wife and children she absolutely hates. Period. Shurei was always into sports, but she was always too weak, her body was weak in general since she was born, but she could start playing and becoming stronger over time, but her heart was the main problem. She has a very weak heart, and sometimes collapses even if there is no stress, the doctors don't know why and what caused her "unstable" condition, because her siblings are perfectly healthy, but they say that a surgery may be in order if this does not get better. That scared her the most, or rather the thought that others will be worried about her,

…

"Hey Shurei-chan, I heard you were back in the hospital."

"Yuuichi konichiwa, you always seem to know when I come here." Shurei wasn't surprised that Yuuichi came to visit her on the hospital top terrace. They along with Taiyou, were great friends, they were almost all the time in the hospital and all of them love soccer. The nurses, especially nurse Fuyuka, would call them "the three musketeers", which to Shurei was a bit embarrassing at first but now, she kind of got use to it, even love in it.

"So how are you, Yuuichi?"

"I'm doing better and I going to get surgery in two weeks."

"Hontou ni? That is so great Yuuichi, I'm so happy for you." Shurei said excited with the biggest smile that made even Yuuichi blush.

"What so great, that makes you happy Shurei-chan?"

"Taiyou-kun? What are you doing here, again?" Shurei asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well you know the usual." Taiyou said in his careless manner.

"Why are you so sweaty?" Yuuichi asked.

"Well…"

"Taiyou-kun!"

"Fuyuka-san!"

"Mystery solved." Shurei said to Yuuichi, they both started laughing, while Taiyou just gave them an annoying look.

"Shurei-chan, you should be in bed to!" This time Taiyou started laughing.

"Now both of you back to bed! And Yuuichi-kun the nurse is waiting for you in the training room."

"Ja matane Shurei-chan, Taiyou-kun." Said Yuuichi as he rolled away.

"Matane!" Said both Taiyou and Shurei simultaneously.

"You guys are always making trouble! You know… your perfect for each other."

"FUYUKA-SAN!" Both screamed together, looked at each other and turned away from one another, blushing. All the while Fuyuka was giggling.

…

"Ohayo Shurei-chan, welcome back."

"Ohayo Hamano, Hayami." It was Hamano who "welcomed her back" and she was really happy to see him, but not Hayami, which was obvious when she said his name just a little bit colder.

"Oi Shurei-chan, did you see the news?" Hamano asked.

"What news?"

…

**_-Looking for players for an all-girls soccer team, if interested come on the second training ground on Friday after school. Girls only! For more information, come to the club room and request either Fubuki Yusaburu or Soyokaze Akemi.-_**

"But that's today." Shurei said in surprise.

"Why are you even interested, you can't play soccer, not in your condition." Hayami said in as a matter of fact-ly.

"I wasn't considering to be a player, I was considering to be a manager."

* * *

_Here you had a little story of Shurei and now for some more info..._

* * *

**Name:** Asakura Shurei

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Age:** 13

**Looks:** She has white complexion, and slim build. Her hair color is soft, light pink-almost creme, and it is shoulder-lenght.

**Everyday outfit**: She likes to wear summer dresses, usually knee-lenght (sometimes a bit shorter or longer). The colors does not matter, but she likes soft colors and flowery patterns. She also usually wears maryjane shoes with fitting colors.

**Special outfit:** She likes to wear a long kimono with soft colors for special occasions. The patterns and colors are up to you.

**Sleepwear:** She wears short, dark colored nightgowns with cute patterns, and when walking at home, she uses slippers that resemble turtles.

**Traits:** She's a girl with calm demeanour, and she appreciates solitude. She's OK with anyone (In case of friendship), and she likes to smile. Her smile could melt even the coldest of person, thus she has a lot of friends. She rarely gets angry, and is a honest, earnest person.

Despite this, she's hard to fool and has sharp senses and understood human psychology well; thus she could read people from their outer appearance-leading her to being a person you could depend on and confess to for anything. She could also be cunning at times. She's patient, and cares about the people around her.

However, she's often too selfless and bear burden by herself, and much rather be sad alone than sharing her own pain.

**Family:** Her parents divorced when she's a little kid, and her father still tries to bring her to his new family. Sometimes she visits him and had a little chat though she's still kinda wary of his new family. Her mother's name is Asakura Haru (after divorcing is Mikuni Haru) and her father's name is Asakura Souji. Her big sister's name is Asakura Mitsu and her big brother is Asakura Ryou

Her big brother, who's in first year of high school, and her big sister, in year one of university, extremely dislike their father's new family.

[So yes, a brother, a sister, and divorced parents.]

**Crush**: Hakuryuu- main. Tsurugi, Yukimura, Taiyou

**Friends:** Almost everyone, except her 'enemies'.

**Best friends:** Natsumi-although it is more of a mother-daughter relationship. She's also a team-operator, and Natsumi was a veteran, so Shurei likes to study about it from Natsumi, and they grew closer and closer each time until Natsumi even said that they're as close as mother and daughter.

**Rivals and enemies**: Rival... it is probably Sorano Aoi...? -and enemies... umm, probably... Hayami, since he just couldn't like her? He told her that she's peculiar for always smiling and all.

**Bio: **

1: the reasons for wanting your OC becoming a coach, player or manager.

The reason the OC wants to be a manager is probably because she has a weak heart and weak body in general, she wouldn't be able to play soccer at all. Sometimes she even collapses at random times, but she loves soccer, that's why she wanted to help the team in any way possible.

3: how do you know when your OC is sad, mad or embarrassed and in love (how do other see it there is something wrong, taking less care of them self, stuttering, getting mad at every little thing…)

When she's sad, she'll most likely cover it up with a nice fake smile. Only few are able to look past this, most likely her family, Natsumi, and Endou.

When she's embarrassed, she'll blush and stutters, but tries to conceal it. The attempt would be in vain, though.

When she's mad, she'll try to relax and forget it; smiling and retorting the said person that anger her with a calm and collected, but somewhat cold words.

When she's in love... she probably wouldn't even realize what the feeling she's having. Being a really, very dense person, she often doesn't know that people either hate or love her.

4: how the react in difficult and different situation, do they panic, scream, get scared stiff, or are the brave, focused, over cautious…

She wouldn't scream or be brave, but she would be cautious and wary.

5: do they make friends easy, are they easy to trust…

Easy to make friends, easy to trust.

7: for manager – how would s/he help the girls and the coach, meaning information, comfort…

She works in both information and being a shoulder to lean on; sometimes she'd also cook food for the players.

8: overall past and how they meet their friends…

Her past are normal, except that she once collapsed for a week because of her weak heart and the fact that her parents are divorcing.

At first she was shy, but gradually became good friends with almost everyone.

She can play 'koto', a traditional Japanese music instrument, and a little bit of flute.

* * *

_I would love to thank all how read this story and a special thank you to all who review. Reason for late update: I was just so lazy. _

_____Have fun, goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is OUT!_

_____P.S.: Who do you want to read next? There will be a poll on my account (will be up 3-4 days). _

_____Update: If you don't see the poll when you go on my profile site try this: www . fanfiction ~ nitia(I put spaces in just so it shows or after .net slash ~nitia). If it still doesn't show or you can't vote then tell me in review _


	8. SHE SHOOTS SHE SCORES SHE'S FUDO NATSUKI

_OHAYO MINNA! Been a while, gomenasai, I got a summer job and well, episode 6 of Galaxy, wasn't subbed till just two days ago... Also my internet was a bit crazy, our power company were doing some shit, and well, my internet was just out of control. And I think, no I'm pretty sure that, my Onii-san, is going to die, by my hand (He is just a BAKA, it is a good thing for him, that he doesn't live with me). Gomen... on with the story..._

******_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone, or Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. If I did, I would be SUPER RICH! witch I am not so, bummer. Also all of the OC-s belong to there respective creators from right here. I only own the plot of the story and the mysterious "Enterprise"..._

___I would like to thank **DeadlyThunder195**__for submitting this awesome OC!_

_____I would love to thank all how read this story and a special thank you to all who review. _

_____And also thank you for voting on the poll and here is the first winner, of the group that won. _

_________Japanese words used in this story:_

_*Otosan* - Father_

_*nee-chan* - Older sister_

_*Hai* - Yes_

_*Hontou* - Really_

_*Baka* - Idiot_

_*Yoshi* - Okay_

_Hopefully I got them all._

_____Now ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

**SHE SHOOTS, SHE SCORES, SHE'S FUDO NATSUKI**

"WHAT! OH COME ON! NOT AGAIN!" A girl young girl was screaming.

"Minamo-chan, what is the matter? You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood." A man said in a teasing tone.

"Natsuki beat me! AGAIN!" The young girl named Minamo said.

"Oh, come on Minamo-chan, it was a though match, I had to think quite a lot, you are getting much better." An older girl, Natsuki, said.

"Yeah right, you and your stupid sarcasm!" Minamo said.

"Oh, you saw through that? You are getting better." Natsuki said sarcastically again.

"Otosan, nee-chan is being mean again!" Minamo screamed while she ran up the stairs into her room.

"Natsu-chan you really should be nicer to your little sister. Now go get ready for school, you never know what might happen." Said her father Sasuke.

"Hai, hai." Said Natsuki while she got off the chair in the living room and up the stairs to her room.

…

Fudo Natsuki, at first look a normal girl, but first looks can be deceiving. Or so they say. Well in case of Natsuki, that was right. A genius of a generation, a prodigy, an Einstein on the battlefield; she was called all that and more. In her 14 years she has learned 4 languages – English, Spanish, German and of course Japanese, and now was learning French and Russian. But she wasn't just a prodigy in the language department, no she was a master strategist, something like chess was easy to her like counting to 10. And her little sister was the same, not as good, but better than average. And every day before school they would have a chess match. And every day would be the same, the would have a match, father would prepare breakfast, mother would come home just in time to say goodbye to her little girls, then there were 5 or 6 hours of school time, she would come home, to a made lunch by her mother, do her homework, have another match with her sister, watch some TV, have dinner, kick some soccer ball, read a book and go to bed. That was her schedule, all the time. No changes, at all.

…

"Ohayo Natsuki." A girl her age said as she came close to her.

"Ohayo Midori. So what's new?"

"Nothing much, just won the Holy Road."

"I saw, impressive."

"Oy Natsuki, did you saw my impressive shoot in the Holy Road final match?" A boy said as he was running towards the two girls.

"It really was impressive." Said Natsuki.

"Hontou!" Said the boy, happy.

"Baka, did you not hear her?" Asked Midori.

"Hear what?" Asked the boy, of course confused.

"She was being sarcastic, baka."

"Ehh, hontou?!" Said the boy sadly.

"Hontou." Said Natsuki finaly.

"FINE! Now I know, I will just work that much harder, to get your honest approval. Just you see Natsu-chan, one day, I WILL BE THE BEST IN THE WORLD!" The boy started to get really loud and proud, so much that everybody started watching.

"Yoshi, you are on, Nishiki-kun. I'm going to keep you to that promise."

…

"Nee, did you see?" A passing girl asked her friend.

"I saw." The second girl replied to the first.

…

"Hey did you see?" A boy asked his friends in the class room.

"On the board?" Asked another boy.

"Hai." Said the first boy.

"I know, it is a bit ridicules, don't you think?" Said and asked the second boy.

"I agree." Confirmed the first.

…

"Did you hear?" Asked the girl.

"I heard it's never going to work anyway." Said the boy.

…

**-Looking for players for an all-girls soccer team, if interested come on the second training ground on Friday after school. Girls only! For more information, come to the club room and request either Fubuki Yusaburu or Soyokaze Akemi.-**

_*So that what they were talking about. Interesting. They are right it is ridiculous, but they are wrong too, it's because it is ridiculous, that it is going to work…*_

"What are you thinking about so much, Natsu-san?" A boy came to Natsuki and disturbed her thoughts.

"Tsurugi-kun, what do you want?" Natsuki replayed annoyed that he disturbed her.

"I'm just passing through, nothing more. You thinking of joining the girls soccer team?"

"Why? It is ridiculous, right." And with that she left Tsurugi standing there surprised.

_*Friday after school, ehh? Sign me up…*_

* * *

_Here you had a little story of Natsu-chan, and here is some of her info:_

* * *

**Name: **Fudo Natsuki

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Age:** 14

**Looks: **She has short spiky royal blue hair which reaches her shoulders and it spikes up at the back giving her a 'duck butt' look. Despite her hair being spiky, it's quite soft. She has emerald green eyes, which in the sunlight look teal. She has a slightly tanned skin tone, an athletic Build and is 5'7. She has no scars, piercings or tattoos.

**Everyday outfit:** She usually wears black trousers with a purple hoodie and a black body warmer which is often closed over it. Under the hoodie she wears a black skin tight t shirt. She also wears black and purple hi tops, black fingerless gloves and purple aviator goggles that she keeps on her head/forehead. The goggles are her trademark and she's always seen wearing them in this outfit.

**Special outfit:** She wears a long purple shirt(mini dress) with black leggings. Over the shirt she wears a black cardigan which she does up. She wears purple boots and has a shoulder bag she carries with her, which surprisingly, is light blue. She doesn't wear her goggles in this outfit and she makes her hair straight (it reaches down to her shoulders).

**Sleepwear:** A purple long sleeved top with grey thin trousers. If it's cold she wears black socks.

**Traits: **

Good: looks out for her friends, is honest, not afraid of bigger/stronger opponents, is out going and friendly, can command well, she doesn't back down from any challenge.

bad: Her sarcastic nature can cause trouble, can be quite cutting, says what's on her mind even if the person doesn't want to hear it

**Family:**

Mother: Haruka Fudo

Father: Sasuke Fudo

Younger Sister: Minamo Fudo

**Crush:** Nishiki Ryouma

**Friends:** Shindou Takuto, Yamana Akane, Kirino Ranmaru, Seto Midori, Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke, Tsurugi Kyosuke, Kariya Misaki (These are her 'better' friends in the team, as she's friends with the whole team)

**Best friends:** Kirino Ranmaru and Seto Midori

**Rivals and enemies: **Tsurugi Kyosuke (Rival) and Itsumi Kunihiko (Enemy)

**Position:** Forward but can play midfield

**Element:** Wind

**Bio: **She is sarcastic to all. She is also very outgoing and uses her sarcasm as humour. She is smart and good at outwitting the opposition. Underneath her sarcastic side lies a kind and caring person, which appears whenever one of her friends is having a problem. She's not the type of person who gets scared easily. She is loyal to her friends and would stick up for them. She also has a strong sense of dedication and strives to complete every task. Despite her outgoing nature, Natsuki is a great strategist with an IQ of nearly 200. You can tell if Natsuki is in love by that she acts more carefree around the group and if her crush is present then she leaves the room with a massive blush on her face.

As a child, she was a prodigy when it came to languages. By the time she was 8 she had learnt English, Spanish and German (which was useful as her parents travelled a lot). When she was 10 a landslide occurred when the family was in Yorkshire (England), which wiped out a nearby town. Ellie was scarred by the event and her parents thought it would benefit her to move to a different environment (or in their case, return to their country) permanently.

If the group is in a region where landslides/avalanches are prominent, Natsuki gets notably more uncomfortable. When there is an avalanche/landslide, she starts to panic and freeze up. This is the only time she shows vulnerability, however and if she's stuck in any other situation she's calm and composed.

* * *

_____Have fun, goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is OUT!_


	9. SHE SHOOTS SHE SCORES, SHE'S KAKAMI ROYA

_OHAYO MINNA-SAN! Again sorry for a bit late replay, but when summer is here, I'm lazy as hell. Don't worry, I will try and get better. _

_********__Disclaimer: __I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone, or Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. If I did, I would be SUPER RICH! witch I am not so, bummer. Also all of the OC-s belong to there respective creators from right here. I only own the plot of the story and the mysterious "Enterprise"..._

___I would like to thank **Master Of Spells **__for submitting this awesome OC!_

_________I would love to thank all how read this story and a special thank you to all who review._

___________________Japanese words used in this story:_

_*Okaasan* - Mother_

_*Ohayo* - Good morinig or hey_

_*Nee-chan* - Older sister_

_*Arigatou* - Thank you_

_*Kiotsukete* - Be careful or watch out_

_*Daijoubu desuka* - Are you okay_

_*Doushitano* - What's wrong or what happened_

_*Nani* - What_

_*Daijoubu* - I'm okay_

_*Gomen* - I'm sorry_

_*Anata* - You (considered an insult in Japan)_

_*Chotto* - Wait a minute_

_*Kisama* - Damn you or bastard _

_*Ja matane* - Well, see you later_

_*Matane* - See you (shorter of Ja matane)_

_*Baka* - Idiot_

_*Hontou* - Really_

_*Demo* - But_

_Holly hell and god, did I use a lot of Japanese words in this story._

_Hopefully I got them all._

_Now ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

**_SHE SHOOTS, S_HE SCORES, SHE'S KAKAMI ROYA**

"Roya-chan." A small little girl said, in a low voice.

"Nyota-chan, were you good at school?" The girl called Roya aked, the little girl.

Nyota just nodded.

"Did you learn a lot?" Roya asked again.

The younger girl nodded again, this time with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad." Roya said with a smile.

"Hey, do you want to go and see okaasan?"

Nyota nodded with a sad smile and tears in her eyes.

"Okay let's go." Roya said as she took Nyotas hand and started walking.

…

"Ohayo, okaasan. Hope you doing well, we brought flowers." Roya said as she got on her knees to dust off the dirt of the grave.

"Nyota-chan went to get water for them, she be back soon."

"Nee-chan." Nyota said as she came towards her sister with water in the large vase.

"That looks heavy, here, let me." Another girl said and took the vase.

"Haru-chan." Said Nyota, as she gave the vase to the girl.

"Haru? Ohayo and arigatou." Asked and said Roya, as she stood up to meet Haru.

"We wanted to see you, so we came here to check and here you two are." Said Haru with a smile and put the vase by the grave.

"Arigatou. And we? Is Uriel here as well?" Asked Roya as she started to put the flowers in the vase.

"Yeah, she just met this guy who went on her nerves, so she said that she has to teach him a less… KIOTSUKETE ROYA!" Screamed Haru as her friend accidently knocked over the vase and water splashed all over Roya.

"Daijoubu desuka, Roya?" Asked Haru as she helped her friend up.

"Doushitano? NANI DOUSHITANO!?" Screamed another girl, as she was running towards Haru, Roya and Nyota.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu. I'm just a little wet, that's all." Said Roya to her friends and her little sister.

"Oh, don't scare me so much Roya, one day you're going to give me a heart attack." Said the newly arrived girl, with a big sigh of relief.

"Gomen, Uriel." Apologized Roya to her friend.

"Oh, you really get into all kind of trouble, ha Roya-chan." Said a boy in a cool and calm matter.

"ANATA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN?!" Screamed Uriel to the boy.

"Minamisawa-san? Why are you here?" Asked Roya as she got close to the boy.

"Just came to visit, that's all, Roya-chan." Said the boy, again in his cool, calm way.

"Oy, Roya you know this guy?" Asked Uriel, really supriesed.

"Yeah, he used to go to Raimon, but he transferred to Gassan Kunimitsu. He's a year older, but he is one of my good friends. Also he is a pretty good forward." Said Roya.

"I see that. You both have the same habit of hair-flipping." Said Haru.

"Minami-san." Said Nyota to the boy.

"Oh, ohayo Nyota-chan, chotto… ah here it is. For you Nyota-chan." Minamisawa said and gave Nyota a flower.

Nyota accepted it and gave Minamisawa a big smile.

"Let me get fresh water for this flowers, Roya." Said Uriel as she took the vase from the ground.

"Don't, I will go, after all I am a gentleman, and besides, I wouldn't want for you to strain yourself." Said Minamisawa, as he took the vase from Uriels hands.

"Kisama!" Was the only thing Uriel was able to said, before the boy was too far away. Haru, Roya and Nyota just started laughing.

…

"Nee, ja matane Haru, Uriel." Said Roya as she said goodbye to her friends.

"Matane." Said Haru.

"Oy, I'm keeping an eye on you." Said Uriel to Minamisawa.

"Oh, so I couth your eye?" Said Minamisawa very intrigued.

"Not like that you baka!"

"Nee, Uriel we have to go." Said Haru, as she literally had to drag her friend away.

"Your friends are interesting." Minamisawa said as he, Roya and Nyota were walking home. Nyota was playing some games on her DS.

"Ah there are great, like you are, Minamisawa-san." Roya said with a smile.

"Nee, did you hear that there is going to be formed an all-girls soccer team in all major schools. Gassan Kunimitsu is already forming our all-girls team." Minamisawa said.

"Ehh, hontou? That is so cool, I wonder if Raimon will form an all-girls soccer team too?" Roya said amazed and dreamy.

"It probably will be, after all it is a major school, demo don't tell me you would join, you're just too clumsy." Minamisawa said that last bit just a little afraid for her friend.

"Ehh, you know I maybe clumsy, but playing soccer brings me focus and I relax. And yes I will try and join." Roya said determination in her voice.

...

**-Looking for players for an all-girls soccer team, if interested come on the second training ground on Friday after school. Girls only! For more information, come to the club room and request either Fubuki Yusaburu or Soyokaze Akemi.-**

_*So what Minamisawa-san said was right, alright I will try and join and will show Minamisawa-san that I can be just as a great forward as he is, and not just him, I will do it for Nyota, than she could go and watch soccer games again.*_

* * *

___Here you had a little story of Roya-chan and here is some of her info:_

* * *

**Name:** Kakami Roya

**Nationality:** Japan

**Age:** 14

**Looks:** (person in front)

konachan sample/ 4ed800645485325bf61b3bc223c85046/ Konachan. com %20-%20140860%20sample. jpg

Short navy-blue/azure hair in two small piggytails. She has one green eye and the other is covered with a white eye patch. Underneath that is a gold-yellow eye. She is ashamed for it and so hides it.

**Everyday outfit:** black knee-length socks with black heels. Black rushed skirt and a light pink top.

**Special outfit: **www. trustedeal up_files/product/580/thumbnails/Inu%20%C3%97%20Bok u%20SS%20Shirakiin%20Ririchiyo%20Blue%20Formal%20D ress_340_400. jpg

**Sleepwear:** red pants and red button-up shirt

**Traits:** Big innocent eyes, cute, bit clumsy, She gets scared of being alone when someone gets too close to her relatives, She's often your best friend , when mad she's very dangerous, can act stupid on times, overprotective about her sis, she does hair-flips

**Family:** Her mom died when she was 13 because of cancer. Her dad had left her mom, sister and herself when she was 10 (so her sister 1 and about to be 2) without a word. It was just that they woke up and then dad was away and he never returned. She had a sister of 6 whose autistic and so speaks as good as never. Her first word was on the age of 6 and that was Roya's name. She never met her cousins and her grandparents live in America. Syuuki and Haru are nice but are too poor to visit them. Only her uncle Tsun Ving lives nearby but he is deaf and is insane...

*Sister's Appearance: Kakami Nyota, 6 years old. She is autistic and mostly stares into space or plays on the DS. When someone ask things she just nods or shakes her head. When someone ask something what can't be answered with 'yes' or 'no' she doesn't answer. She has medium-length violet hair and emerald eyes. If someone takes her DS or is way too loud she panics and starts to scream. The only thing that helps then is saying 'Nyota-kun, chair by the window, chair by the window'. She will go to the chair and sit on it, playing on her DS if she's home and else she will slowly relax and play on her DS again*

**Crush:** Tsurugi Kyousuke

**Friends:** Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Kageyama Hikaru

**Best friends**: Her old friends from her old school were Sutona Uriel (brown-haired girl behind Roya on the pic) and Junne Haru (the other girl). Here there are Minamisawa (she took the hair-flipping thing over from him) and Akane (seeing Akane is kind of quiet)

**Rivals and enemies:** Seto Midori is her enemy (she just hates Midori) and her rival is Sorano Aoi (Aoi is too nice and she gets along with everyone too well, making Roya think she loses grip on everyone)

**Position:** Forward

**Element:** fire

**Bio:** Roya played soccer to clear her mind. Seeing she is not that social it would be good for being in a team. When she's sad she's drawing her keshin and thinks involving fire and darkness. When she's mad she yells and her eyes turn darker. When she's embarrassed she pulls her sleeves and gets mad at every little thing. When she's in love she draws heart on fire or other lovely things and when she notices it she erase it VERY quickly. When there are stories about ghosts she starts to eat a lot all of a sudden, when someone's hurt she doesn't know what to do or how to react and just leaved or stands there a bit. When the Earth would turn into fire, she wouldn't look up but when getting captured or such she gets a big head ache, doesn't know what she's doing. She doesn't make friends that fast but is easy to trust since she doesn't see a way why you would tell something personal from someone else to another person. She was born with two different coloured eyes, first she didn't bother but when kids started to make jokes of it she switched school and started to wear the eye patch. To the ones who asked about it, she told she had an accident making her lose the ability to see with that eye. Nobody knew about the truth until Roya met her Best Friends Uriel and Haru. Those are the only ones who know the truth. She loves lollipops, especially the ones with chew gum into them. She doesn't care about her looks that much, thought she always wears those cute - yet cool - clothes.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this story and info. I don't know when I'm going to upload next, hopefully soon. Also to anyone I promised that your OC story will come I don't know at what time, I'm sorry for disappointing you, but you will have to wait a bit longer. I hate the feeling when you just can't bring yourself to write. And no I don't have the writer's block, I'm just me and sometimes me is lazy, that and I play way to much games..._

_Also I got a few links for you guys to go and check out, if you want:_

_ www . fanfiction forum / Underground - Base/ 137100 / - It a forum that __Kusanagi Laevateinn create it, I think It has a lot of potential and can become a great forum, but it is currently dead, but maybe we could try and bring it back to life. Its all about Inazuma Eleven, so maybe try._

___ chloeflower . deviantart - It a deviantart page of Yuuki Sora-chan, it's really great and she is a amazing artist, she design the uniforms for the girls team so check them out, also under her gallery and then scraps you also have some OC from this fanfic, not all of them yet and she is taking it slow, but you should totally check it out and maybe your OC is drawn yet. _

_Question: What do you think of the uniforms?_

_______Have fun, goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is OUT!_


	10. THE ICHIBAN, SUZUNO AINORA

_HELLO EVERYBODY! I know, I know, I'm sooooooo late! GOMENASAI! I won't bother you with lame excuses..._

___********__Disclaimer: __I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone, or Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy, all credit goes to Level-5. Also all of the OC-s belong to there respective creators from right here. I only own the plot of the story and the mysterious "Enterprise"..._

_________I would like to thank **Starheartgalaxy**__for submitting this awesome OC!_

_I would love to thank all how read this story and a special thank you to all who review._

_Japanese words used in this story:_

_*Demo* - But_

_*Hai* - Yes_

_*Nii-chan* - Older brother_

_*Nandemonai* - It's nothing or just nothing_

_*Itai* - ow (they expression of pain)_

_*Daijoubu* - Are you okay? (shorter of -Daijoubu desuka-, but can also mean -I'm fine- (in this chapter it's the first))_

_*Sensei* - Teacher, professor (sometimes even to address a doctor) _

_One more note: a girl name An isHasuike An aka Rean, she was a Prominence player -midfielder, never introduced in Anime (sadly), but introduced in Game... you can check her out here inazuma-eleven. wikia wiki/ Hasuike_An (there are some spaces in between)_

_NOW I wont bother you anymore... _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**THE ICHIBAN, SUZUNO AINORA**

"Ainora-chan, wake up. You have school today." A man said from the door.

"Just 5 more minutes." Said the sleepy Ainora to the man.

"Fine." Said the man annoyed.

…

"AINORA! WAKE UP!" Yelled the man again from the door.

"5 more minutes." It was the same replay, as so many times before.

"YOU SAID 5 MORE MINUTES 30 MINUTES AGO!" Yelled the man again.

"Demo…"

"NO BUT…" Started to yell the man again, but he was annoyed as Ainora gave him a little snore and turned around in her bed.

…

"LET ME DOWN! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE! AND AGAIN LET ME DOWN! HARUYA NII-CHAN!" Ainora was screaming, as a red tulip head man, was literally carrying her over his shoulder and down the hallway.

"Somebody ordered a wild package." The man Haruya said as he came down the hall with a trashing Ainora.

…

Now I think some explanation is in order. You see the man who yelled at her before and the man who was carrying her down the stairs, were very different. The first one, was her real brother, Suzuno Fuusuke aka Gazel, the second man was her "brother", Nagumo Haruya aka Burn. Ainora was an orphan, once; she was adopted at the age of 2 to a loving couple, from Alaska, who were not able to have children. She was 6, when she learned that she had a brother back her in Japan. A lot of time she would ask her parents, why didn't they adopt her brother too, soon enough she learned the truth for herself, her new family was not poor, but the adoption cost a lot and the system then was horrible. It took 3 years for them to finally adopt. Never the less, they allowed her to communicate with her brother, by letter and by phone. She was 13 and for her birthday, they bought her a ticket for Japan, under a condition, that for Christmas holydays and for summer vacation she would return home, back to Alaska. And now here she was in Japan, Tokyo, Inazuma town, living with her brother in an 2 bedroom apartment, that he bought on his own, with his job. Her "brother" lived in the same skyscraper, two stories down, and he would often come up, especially when Fuusuke needed help getting her up from her bed.

...

"Finally! Put her down Nagumo."

"Hai, hai."

"That was mean, Haruya nii-chan, and what are you even doing here?

"Hmm, Suzuno called me to come and wake you up."

"Want to stay for breakfast?" Asked Suzuno.

"No, I got to go work."

"Oh, the great Haruya nii-chan has to go to work?" Said Ainora.

"Hai, I have to work for money." Said Nagumo all mater of factly.

"That is unusual even for you." Suzuno said subspecialty, while Ainora was nodding along.

"Hey, a man has to eat."

"Or is it about your new girlfriend?" Asked Suzuno and as soon as he asked, Nagumo started to get a blush on his face.

"Ah, it is. Don't tell me you're going to propose?" Asked Ainora, which made Nagumo blush even more.

"You aren't... You're going to propose to An?" Suzuno now asked all surprised, happy and shocked. Suzuno and Ainora wanted to get more answers from him, but they couldn't, because Nagumo was already gone from the apartment.

"Haruya and Ann, ha?" Said Ainora, just a little depressed.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nandemonai... I'm getting dressed." _*Everyone seems to do something important. Everyone is needed somewhere by someone, except me...* _

BANG.

"Itai!"

"Ainora, daijoubu?!"

...

**-Looking for players for an all-girls soccer team, if interested come on the second training ground on Friday after school. Girls only! For more information, come to the club room and request either Fubuki Yusaburu or Soyokaze Akemi.-**

_*Perhaps I should give it a go again...*_

BANG.

"Ainora-chan daijoubu?!"

"Hai sensei!"

* * *

And a little bit of information about Ainora-chan:

* * *

**Name:** Suzuno Ainora

**Nationality:** She is from Alaska

**Age:** 14

**Looks:** Shoulder length white hair, amethyst colored eyes pale skin

**Everyday outfit:** White dress knee length she wears a baby blue vest with white stripes on it

**Special outfit:** Baby blue halter maxi dress and black sandal wedges

**Sleepwear:** A red big shirt with a cute dog on it

**Traits:** She is clumsy, and short tempered she likes helping people giving advice, making pictures and writing

**Family:** Mother - Hinary father- John Brother - Suzuno Fuusuke

**Crush: **Koori Itsuki

**Friends: **Atsuishi Shigeto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kira Hiroto (before IEGO Kiyama Hiroto), Yukimura Hyouga

**Best friends:** Yukimura and Hiroto

**Rivals and enemies:** Tsurugi Kyousuke

**Position: **Goalkeeper

**Element:** Wind

**Bio:** She loves standing in the goal it makes her feel important. Her parents told her she had an older brother in Japan when she found out she started writing with him about meeting each other one day when she became 13 her parents allowed her to go and see him she has been staying with him ever since. When she is angry she clenches her fist and turns red. When she is embarrassed or talks to someone she likes she starts blushing. She is a little shy when she meets strangers. When she us in problem she starts panicking. Because of her shyness she doesn't make friends easily. She met her friends after she met her brother for the first time. She had a great childhood.

* * *

_You know, there a now two very clumsy girls in this team... I don't know who I fell more sorry for, the team or the enemy..._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed..._

_Reviews are always welcome, and if I don't update soon, you can threaten me, can't kill me though, if you do there won't be any updates._

_________Have fun, goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is OUT!_

_See you soon... Hopefully... _


End file.
